Caves
by ValkyrieCainfan001
Summary: Stanley made it out of the portal, Bill is back and they have a machine in the bunker that could stop him. Prediction for Episode 12 Season 2. Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, I do not own the picture or any other content I may reference. Rated T for possible gore later on.
1. Just the beginning

_**Caves**_

**A prediction for Gravity falls episode 12 season 2.**

* * *

He had finally discovered the genius he'd been looking for all summer, the author of the journals, and it was his own presumably dead grandfather. Dipper Pines was truly shocked.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I've been looking for you, like, all summer! I found your journal in a fake tree and its' amazing! I'm so glad to finally have some closure about this!"  
"I'm just glad that I'm back, kid."  
Granule Stan slowly got up and walked over to his twin brother, and the original mystery twins were united. They stared and then finally hugged and simply smiled, because nothing more needed to be said, Stanford saved Stanley, and that's all that mattered.  
"I missed you so, so much Stanley,"  
"I could say the same to you, it was horrible in that place."  
They broke apart and Stanford looked up and asked Stanley if he wanted to see the Mystery Shack, and he agreed.

* * *

A certain dream demon had been watching at the time, and he was extremely excited.  
"It seems we have all of our players in the game of my wheel," he said as he drifted towards the Mystery Shack.  
"Soon, the Pines family will pay for their moments of triumph over me."

* * *

**First story tell me if you want more.**


	2. A New Plan

**Thanks for already giving this story a few favourites, leave reviews as well!**

* * *

Stanley searched through his third journal observing what Dipper and Mabel had written in the journal.  
"You found out the gnomes weakness! I never would of TRIED leaf blowers! How did you manage that?"  
"They requested I be their queen and it was just plain luck."  
"Still… very amazing…"  
"Thank you."

Dipper walked up to him and said, "So, is there anything else that needs to get done before anything bad happens?"  
"Funny you should ask that… I actually have ben working on a certain invention, involving demons."  
"Demons? You don't mean Bill do you?"  
"How do you know about Bill?"  
"A few clashes…"  
"I see…"  
"So what about Bill?"  
"I have been working on a machine that could STOP Bill Cipher once and for all! But alas, I got trapped in that portal and still need to figure out a few details."  
"Where is it?"  
"Did you ever come across a bunker near where the journal was placed?"  
"Yeah, we saw a shape-shifter."  
"Well we need to go into the deepest parts of it, and finish it, then Bill Cipher will be vanquished!"

"We might need help though... I'll get a few others who know about this kind of thing."

"Who?"

"A girls named Pacifica Northwest, boy named Robbie, and a girl named Wendy."

"Okay, as long as they help."

"They will, promise."

* * *

"Hahahahaha… AHAhahahahaa… oh, this is to perfect, I just need to bring Hand and Star-eye and the whole wheel will be complete."

* * *

They arrived at the bunker while Wendy climbed up and pulled the lever. The passage opened and they headed through, then worked their way through the bunker until they got to a large set of caves.

Dipper, Mabel and Stanley read the journal while the others unpacked dinner out of the food they got from the first room. Suddenly, they heard Old Man McGucket and Dipper went up and filled Stanley in on what happened. As he spoke, Stanley wrote of the memory wiping machine in the blank pages of the third journal.

* * *

While Gideon slept, Bill Cipher had entered and silently grabbed him and took him out of the cell, dropping him on the ground about a mile out to wake him up.  
"Hey! What the…? I'm outta prison!""Hiya Gideon!"  
"What the!?"  
"After our last deal, I decided to force another upon you. I need you to do whatever I say in this next little adventure I 'm taking you on."  
"No way you're insane!"  
"It involves pain to the Pines family…"  
"Count me in."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is hard to write at times so it may take awhile.**

—


	3. Dirty Tricks

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites, I'll update as much as I can**

* * *

Dipper needed to go to the bathroom, so he found a few bushes and went, but as he came back, he heard two quiet voices in the distance.  
"Are you sure this is right?"  
"Of course I am, I've been here before."  
"Ok… I'll trust you."  
Dipper froze, it was two voices he couldn't forget, it was Bill and Gideon.  
He tried to creep away and warn the others but he stepped on a twig and they caught him.  
"Well Pine Tree, it seems things got far easier."  
"How…?"  
"I'll show you… Gideon, grab him."  
Gideon pounced on Dipper and held him down, even though he was indeed 'l'il', he was far stronger. Bill floated over and grabbed Dipper's shoulder, pulling him out of the body. Then started getting used to his new legs.  
"What? How? I didn't even make a deal!"  
"Listen kid, I made a deal with you, and you gave me what I wanted, but… you see… I never held up my end of the deal, I never closed it."

* * *

Mabel woke up to find Dipper missing, then suddenly, he came out from the bushes.  
"Dipper! Where were you?"  
"Going to the bathroom."  
"Is it just bushes?"  
"Yeah."  
It's working! I can't believe it's working! Ahahahahahaaa…

* * *

Gideon was confused, Bill had grabbed Dipper then it looked like Bill took Dipper's body, but, where was Dipper. He wandered around for Bill when he was tackled by a slender figure.  
"I got him! tie him up!"  
"Get off me!"  
When he was tied up he looked up and saw that Wendy girl, Dan's daughter had tackled him. There was also Stanford, someone who LOOKED like Stanford, Old Man McGucket, Mabel, that emo kid Robbie, Pacifica Northwest and… Bill… though he was in Dipper's body, you couldn't even see any difference.(He's hiding his long pupils.)

* * *

**Dundunduuuuunnn! Suspense!**  
**If you already read chapter 2 sorry cause I added a bit, please reread it. (Where Dipper talks about getting more help to Stanley.)**


	4. Knives

**Thanks for inviting me to forums and things like that, but I would like to politely decline, please do not send any invitations.**

* * *

As he was being watched over by Robbie, Gideon stared at Bill, it was amazing how convincing he was, it truly was a sick, horrible work of art the way he convinced them he was their sweet, innocent, Dipper Pines. Then Robbie got up, and went up to Bill to say he was on watch, this was his chance to ask how he did it and get some explanations. Bill walked up and sat near Gideon.  
"Hey Gideon, is it just me or are these guys really dumb?" He whispered.  
"No, if I didn't know I'd be fooled too, it truly is incredible how you impersonate people."  
"Why thank you!"  
"What did you even do to Dipper anyway?"  
"I stole his body, and he's floating right over there," he said, pointing at an empty space in the air.  
"Really?"  
"Mmmhmm."

* * *

Dipper was scared, this was serious and he couldn't even warn the others about Bill, he needed to find a puppet or something that he could possess, but it wasn't like any of them would carry puppets in their bags.

* * *

"So Grandpa, where are those journals anyway, I'd like to read through them all, I find them really interesting."  
"Sure thing kiddo, here's the first one, the other two are with Stanford."  
Bill made his way over to Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle and collected the books. Then he went to go, 'read' the books.  
"Hey! Dipper!" It was Pacifica.  
"Yes, Pacifica?"  
"Your grandpa gave out a few knives in case we got into trouble, here's yours, also, can you help me sharpen mine, he said we have to learn among ourselves."  
"Sure thing, come around behind this boulder, I saw a good sharp rock there."  
He led her over and began o sharpen Pacifica's knife, then his, keeping her there to show her.  
"Here, you move it across here… then… here! There done, now… to test it out."  
He then plunged the knife into his own hand and laughed.  
"W-wh-why did you do that?" she whispered, shivering.  
"I tested it out." He simply sat there, grinning his head off.  
"Why into your own HAND!" She then jumped up and ran to go tell the others. Bill still sat there, grinning.

* * *

**This one was short, but still, it's so FUN to write it! Sorry it was kinda short though.**


	5. Good and Bad Moments

**Thanks for the reviews, helps to keep me writing.**

* * *

"There he is, do you know why he would do that?"  
"I have an idea…"  
"What?"  
"I believe he may be possessed by the person we're trying to destroy."

They were coming and he needed to leave quickly, but he had to take the body so that Pine Tree couldn't tell them of his intentions for the journals. Also, he could use the body as a ransom.

"Bill!"  
"Why hello, Glasses." He greeted as he took a deep bow, reaching out his hand so they could all see the ghastly wound he had made, causing most of them to cringe.  
"Leave that boy's body right now Bill,"  
"Now, why would I EVER do that! It's so FUN to have a body," He still had that wide grin on his face.  
"We will stop you, we'll be nicer about it if you leave his body right now."  
"Hah! NICER! How could you be NICE about it! That's so DUMB for a poindexter." He raised his arms up, only to throw them down and set the cave alight with flames that didn't need to be fuelled, they created a circle with a path towards himself. He then raised his arms again, sending unnatural, blueish-black smoke billowing from the demonic flames. When the smoke cleared, Bill was no longer there, simply a carving in the hard stone floor of his wheel, it was as hot as the flames that had recently surrounded them.

* * *

Mabel shuffled back to their temporary camp, sitting on a rock and looking at her feet with sadness all over her face. Stanley came over and sat next to her.  
"This must be a bad time, but I must know something, did Dipper ever make any deals with Bill?"  
"One, he asked for the password to McGucket's laptop in exchange for a puppet, but he was the puppet Bill wanted."  
"I see…"  
"Wait!" She said as she jumped up, "I can help us see Dipper!"  
She then pulled out something from her bag. It was a small sock puppet of herself. "It was originally just for comfort, but we can give it to Dipper as a temporary vessel." She then placed it on a rock and wrote a note saying, 'for Dipper'.

* * *

Bill was delighted, he had managed to disappear and had the journals to himself. He found a high up ledge about a mile further into the dark cave. Yes, this was perfect, he could destroy the journals peacefully here, he started to stab at Dipper's arm deeply a few times, just for the fun of it, it truly was hilarious.

* * *

**Thanks for the support in you reviews and helping out with ideas occasionally. Next chapter may take about as long as this one did.**


	6. Looking Up

**Thanks for giving me favourite's and follows throughout the story.**

* * *

As Wendy and Mabel cooked dinner, Stanley and McGucket watched Gideon, and Pacifica and Robbie read the journals to get on the same page of what was going on, the puppet Mabel had taken out of her backpack started to shake. Grunkle Stan went to go check o see why it shook so badly. It kept that up for another minute, then it collapsed, then did the same thing again, so Stan called Soos over just in case something bad happened. After the process repeated another 2 or so times, it rose up and looked around. It seemed to be testing sentience out, then suddenly it spoke to them.  
"Guys, it's me Dipper!"  
"Oh, hey dude, glad you could get to us."  
"We're in terrible danger guys! Bill wants to destroy the journals,and he's damaging my body!"  
Stanley had heard what was going on and walked over to Dipper.  
"Interesting… you managed to inhabit a sock puppet…"  
"It wasn't easy, since it doesn't look like my own body, it was really hard to fit into it, that's why it was shaking a whole for a while."  
"Well, we should tell Mabel you found the puppet… I was wondering what she was doing with it."

* * *

Bill laughed, the kid had finally gotten it through his non existent head that he couldn't get his body back without a vessel, it was hilarious as he tried tackling, annoying, distracting him countless times, he simply floated away, probably to se what the others were up to, those meddling idiots…

* * *

Mabel was overjoyed to see her precious sibling was safe, even if he was a sock puppet. While Dipper worked on controlling his new temporary body, the others ate, since Dipper didn't need to eat.

* * *

Bill had rested himself, he couldn't be tired out of the body this time… no… it was unprofessional of him the last time he inhabited this weak body. When they confronted them, he would use the body to his advantage, and wouldn't get into tickling range… it made him shiver to think he was defeated by those horrendous body spasms. He took out the third journal, opening it to the first page. He carefully tore out a single page, he would enjoy destroying this book. H e slowly burned the bottom, letting the flames travel upwards, and singed his fingers, laughing, he would have a lot of fun while doing this. Once this was done, he could move into phase 2 of his devious plan.

* * *

**Sorry for a short and late chapter**


	7. Turning Tides

**This will be as long as possible because I've been on holidays for a short while, enjoy!**

* * *

Tracking Bill was hard, Dipper retraced his 'steps' as best as he could, but got confused at a forked passage, claiming it was close, and that he recognised some of the rock formations. The group split into to groups, the first being the more experienced members,(Stanley, Mabel, McGucket, Soos) going with Dipper through to the left, his more confident choice, and the less experienced members, (Pacifica, Robbie, Wendy) Grunkle Stan went left as well in case the less experienced group ran into trouble. They left Gideon tied up at the hands and then looped and tied it over a stalagmite so he could read the nearby food and water.

* * *

While Bill was burning up the third journal, and wanted a short break, so he got a large stick, then started drawing two large circles in the ground one slightly bigger than the other, making sure it was as even as possible, then he drew in the symbols for his wheel, and managed to push some heavy rocks next to the symbols, it took awhile. He was almost ready for phase 2's mighty beginning.

* * *

Dipper had said that this was definitely the right way, so he quickly rushed back to get the others. When he did, they ran over as quickly as possible so that they could keep going. When they could hear Bill's laugh clearly, they stopped and hid behind a large boulder, Bill didn't know they were there since it was harder for him to see things while possessing a vessel. Pacifica, Robbie, McGucket and Soos stayed back while the others went up first to make an attempt at finding him. They were journeying into unknown places.

* * *

He had managed to destroy half of the journal, and any information regarding himself, Bill was having fun, but he sure did wish that the could leave the body, but each second he was outside of the body was a second Dipper had to reinhabit it, he would have to wait until after his devious plan left the point of no return. He may have been in a hurry, but he couldn't burn the book all at once, so he enjoyed himself by watching each individual page burn. He had to admit, this was fun. As he burnt the journal, he sensed a presence, accompanied by a few others. It looked like Pine Tree and his friends were getting closer.

* * *

They ran into the cave to find Bill burning the journal, laughing with an inhuman grin on his face. Carefully, they crept up to him 2 at time, making sure to make as little noise as possible. When they had all reached safe spots a few metres away from him, Stanley jumped out and grabbed Bill into a bear hug, causing him to shout.  
"Get off you imbecile!"  
"Give back my grandson's body you demon!"  
"Never! You'll have to kill me, genius, or tire me out, and little Pine Tree got a full night's sleep! Ahahahahahaa!"  
He then ducked and rolled out of Stanley's grip, hitting Stanley on the way down so he fell, then ran to the other side of the large circle that was drawn into the ground. Bill summoned the flames he made before, but in small circles around everyone, then releasing smoke so they all passed out.

* * *

"They've been a while dude, we should go after them,"  
"No, we can't go after them, Dipper said Bill would be dangerous and that we should stay back, and I'm not going to die and leave my parents wondering where their daughter went."  
"Dude, I'm gonna go, none who wants to come can. Later."  
As Soos started walking around the corner, he suddenly jumped back and screamed, and ran back to the others, closely followed by Bill, hands flaming.  
"Hey there everyone, I've come for a small favour form all of you."  
"No way dude!"  
"No isn't an answer Question Mark."  
He then made the same small circles he did before and knocked them all out, after tying them up, he went to go get Gideon so he could start phase 2 officially.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Phase 2

Phase 2 is HERE!

Mabel awoke, and found she was tied to a large, cold rock, she sat in front of a picture of a shooting star, like on one of her sweaters. She looked up to find Dipper, no, Bill, speaking to Gideon then they walked over to another boulder, it was the one of the boulders in the area that wasn't occupied. Every other one in the circle was taken up by the other members of the party.

(Earlier)  
"Gideon, hey, I see you need some help."  
"Howdy Bill, my, my, I'd never think I'd be so glad to see you."  
"I need you to carry out your end of the deal a little further, I need you to participate in a small ritual that will have a big part in my plans for world domination."  
"Fine, but you need to untie me first."  
"I intend to."

Bill sat down against the front of the boulder and Gideon tied him up. By now everyone had woken up and Mabel noticed that Dipper was right beside her, watching with her. They were confused as to why Bill was also being tied up, until he smiled and left the body, leaving the body with white, misty, unseeing eyes. Soon after Dipper's puppet dropped and his body blinked and Dipper groaned in pain, staring at his cuts, bruises and stab wounds. Bill laughed and Gideon sat down in the remaining spot in the circle, and Bill floated to the middle of the circle.

Give me ideas in your reviews, and tell me what you think so far. 


	9. Nightmares

**Thanks for the new follows**

* * *

Light exploded throughout the room, blinding all of them. Dipper, since he was so weak at the time, fainted from exhaustion. Bill was glowing when the light stopped, it was a strong blue and he was spinning very quickly, laughing. They stared until suddenly, sharp pains shot through their bodies, causes screams and cries for help. They were powerless.

* * *

Bill stopped spinning and looked around, everyone but Dipper was still conscious. Perfect.

* * *

Pacifica was unusually calm, she had seen stuff like this before, but Stanley, Mabel, McGucket and Stanford were panicking. She looked around and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Dipper two spaces away from her, shifting occasionally. She then noticed Bill was gone, she couldn't see him anywhere. Gideon stood up and ran away, suddenly realising he wasn't tied up. 'He's a coward' she thought to herself. She watched the others for a bit until Dipper screamed, but he was unconscious. Stanley suddenly shouted out.  
"I've got it! I reached a sharp rock!" He was free soon after, and began to untie everyone else.

* * *

He was lost, it was terrifying. He saw fog, and beyond that, monsters, everywhere. He walked forward, looking around. He saw a familiar building, the Mystery Shack, and ran to it. But it was like it was from a memory, filtered through a bad dream. Despite this, he went in, controlled by unseeable forces. He peered around, then heard someone shout his name. It wasn't anyone he'd heard before, but it was familiar. He looked around a corner and saw the source of the shout. It was a horrible, mangled version of Mabel. She shouted more, and was joined by many others, Grunkle Stan, Stanley, Wendy, Soos, McGucket, Pacifica, Robbie, Candy, Grenda and even his parents. Then he woke up.

* * *

**Tell me if you've enjoyed so far**


	10. Trickery

**The long awaited chapter 10 has arrived, I now feel obligated to write due to new followers. Shout out to my bestie Chelsie, this chapter is dedicated to you! You're f***ing welcome! :-D**

* * *

Dipper woke up to the same monsters that tormented his dreams, it horrified him. He was free of his bindings. After realising this, he jumped up and ran, the monsters following him.

* * *

"Why is he running?"  
"It must be Bill!"  
"Dipper! It's me, Mabel, come back!"

* * *

The monsters screams made out Mabel's voice, shouting, 'it's me Mabel!' or something like that. But he wouldn't listen. As all of this took place, Bill watched, giving off that invisible grin.  
"Ha! Such wonderful conflict! It really is magical!"

* * *

Run. Run. That was all he could afford to think about. Run. Run. No… there was no more running, the running was over, now the hiding began. He was at a dead end.

* * *

Mabel searched, and she worried, it was really just worrying. Dipper needed her help, and she intended to provide it. Robbie then heard a sound, it was a slow tap, or a light thump. It was Dipper's footsteps. Mabel ran to the source of the sound. Dipper was there, panicking. He backed away from them. He started to then stop panicking as much.

* * *

It was them, they weren't monsters, it was one of Bill's sick tricks, he stopped hyperventilating, he calmed down, and hugged his sister. Then his eyes turned blue.

* * *

**Leave more reviews for me to see**


	11. Threats and Decisions

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lily, because I promised.**

* * *

He moved his hands to her throat and squeezed, catching her unprepared, she struggles, but he was stronger than usual. Stanford tried to pry them apart, but he couldn't. Dipper had some unnatural strength that stopped anyone from interfering. He squeezed tighter, and tighter. He suddenly stopped. His eyes were blue, but they no longer glowed. He jumped back, and held his head, crouching down. While Soos and Wendy tended to Mabel, Stanley and Stanford went up to Dipper while everyone else just watched.

* * *

Bill was getting impatient with the current situation. His plan was going astray. He attended the crisis manually, gaining control of Dipper again, but he was very resilient.

* * *

Dipper grunted, getting up and down again, eyes glowing when he got up, then fading as he crouched down again. Stanley went to reach out to the boy, when he jumped up and punched his grandfather. Stanford came forward, keeping the boy away, but not hurting him. He continued his attempted attacks, but to no avail. After a while, his eyes went back to normal, and he fell. He was breathing, but he didn't move.

* * *

Bill gave off an invisible grin, he was winning the battle. Now all that was left was to destroy the machine.

* * *

Dipper insisted he had something to restrain him when he woke up. No-one objected, it was too dangerous to have him fret move around. Soos held his arm and he had plastic bindings around his wrists. Pacifica looked at him sadly, and looked sympathetic.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, they found the machine. They went to it, but Bill was there, Gideon looking scared and picked up the machine from its pedestal, Bill was clearly happy. Then he saw them, and yelled,  
"Gideon! Get them! They can't get to the machine!"  
Gideon dropped the machine and was just about to fight them, but stopped. He stood there, and sat down, like a stubborn child not getting what they wanted.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I'm not going to hurt myself just so you can hurt me even more. You've been lying and I'm pretty darn sure I've held up my end of the deal."  
"When this is done, I'll make you hurt the worst."  
Gideon got up and left, then ran. The recently arrived group was given back the attention of Bill.  
He seemed to grin at them, then dived at Dipper. He immediately took control of the body. He kicked Soos and broke one cuff on a sharp rock, but stabbed his own wrist in the process.  
He grabbed Robbie and held the knife he had gotten so long ago, to the struggling teen's neck. "Go throw the machine in that lava pit over there or the kid gets it."  
Stanley pondered over the choice, but went to shoot Bill, even if he was in Dipper's body. Before he could, Bill dropped Robbie and fell back into the pit, leaving the body and letting it fall.

* * *

**I'll try to make the chapters longer and more frequent.**


	12. Rescue

**Thanks for being patient for new chapters!**

* * *

There was a scream and a thud. Then they heard Dipper call out,  
"Guys! I'm stuck down here!"  
"Can you find a ledge to sit or stand on!"  
"Uh… yeah there's one over here!"  
There was grunting and the sound of tapping against the rocks and another shout,  
"Got it!"

* * *

"What can we do to help Dipper?"  
"We need to get down there, or guide him up form here"  
"I can help!"  
"No, we'll try to go down, but as soon as something goes wrong, we'll climb up and guide him, no use killing two people to save one."  
Stanford stepped forward and pulled a rope out of his backpack and tied it around himself and Stanley. They climbed down while the others watched in anticipation. After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached Dipper, and Stanford pulled him in his arms, so the others could pull them all up without hurting Dipper, who was already in a terrible state.

* * *

Bill watched, because he knew they wouldn't try to find the machine, he would wait for them to get the machine again, but before that happened, he might try to take a certain someone who made a deal with him a while ago, yes, Stanley might just be the perfect person.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I know its short but I've been really busy!**


	13. Escaping the Nightmare

**Sorry again for the late update! I'll be starting new Skulduggery Pleasant story for all you Sanctuary detectives after this story! Happy reading! :-D**

* * *

He looked up, and say that grunkle Stan was carrying him. He was comfortable despite the many aches and pains all over his body. It was really comfortable being carried, the day had tired him to exhaustion. He opened his eyes fully and grunkle Stan looked down at him.  
"Oh, you're awake. You've been out for a while now. We have the machine, we just need to bring it to the lab so it can be finished off."  
"Y-yeah, that sounds good…" He said as he drifted into another slumber. He didn't have nightmares, but he didn't dream either.

* * *

Everyone was getting paranoid at this point, I don't get it, this triangle guy seems dangerous but it couldn't be that bad… that's what he thought anyway. I stared at Wendy or a while. She also seemed to be a bit scared, I didn't know why though, I'd never seen her getting involved in that journal while we dated, so why did she care? I shook it off, and just stared into space as I walked.

* * *

It was getting lighter, where the safe part of the bunker was. Then we can heal Dipper, he needs it. I could make him something to eat, like when he always got beaten up back home. I'd make him food, bang him up and think of a lie to tell mum and dad. Those were happier times. I really want Dipper to be okay…

* * *

They reached the bunker, and grunkle Stan laid Dipper down on a small armchair, it didn't look too comfortable though. Mabel went to go cook something for him, and he sat up, and ate with Mabel, who wouldn't eat until he did. After everyone had eaten, Robbie, Wendy and Soos left. Pacifica went up to Dipper, and gave him a little peck on the cheek, just a little one, and left. Dipper was left with a beetroot red face.

* * *

**I just had that last bit in my head for so long. Sorry I'm doing this but can everyone who isn't putting a proper review say, 'bookworm' as a review so I know how many people read this. Thanks!**


	14. Demon Trapping

**I'm really sorry about this, it just can't drag out too long.**

* * *

Bill was ready, he snuck up on Stanley, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Guess who Glasses!"  
Stanley jumped back and screamed. It was late at night so no one was there, no one cold hear him.  
He hissed out, "What do you want Bill?"  
"All I want is to borrow a vessel for a few hours, just a few, heck, I'll make it one!"  
"No way, you're a dangerous maniac out to destroy the world!"  
"That's not true, if there's no world, what will I rule?"  
"The answer is still no!"  
"I didn't want it to come to this, but I might need to alter your mind a little, you know, make you do what I want, even if it is the harder option."  
Stanley's eyes went blue and he grabbed the machine, but before he could get out a hammer to smash it, a very banged up Dipper walked limped in, since he was too weak to make it back to the Shack. He was now fully rested, and saw what was happening.  
"STOP!"  
"You can't stop me, I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!"  
"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY IT!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed the machine by the head. It was like a gun, so it made Dipper uncomfortable to hold it after he somehow managed to pry it out of his grandfather's fingers.  
"Give that back kid, I'm warning you…" Bill called out as Dipper ran out with the machine.

* * *

Dipper ran to the Mystery Shack, as painful as it was. He burst through the door, and up to Grunkle Stan's room. He shook him awake then Stan woke up Mabel. They ran back to the bunker, and Stan carried Dipper over since he could hardly walk alone. They ran into the bunker, and found that Stanley was unconscious and Bill was bright red and flaming. Mabel crept up to him and pointed the machine right at him. It looked so much like the memory wiper, but with a sleek black container instead of the glass section. She pulled the trigger, and Bill was trapped inside. Forever.

* * *

After that everything was as if it were start of the summer, except Pacifica and Dipper gained a relationship, and Stanley was around to help in the shack. Bill was placed in an enchanted box that was left in the attic. He stayed there until 3012, when no one was there to stop him.

* * *

**So that's a wrap, and I hope you enjoyed, remember, write bookworm in the reviews! Also a new SP story is coming soon and maybe another G-falls short story. Until next time! :-D**


End file.
